I don't wanna be a princess
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A young girl is found and adopted by the Martian Manhunter. What possessed him to adopt her? And what abilities does this girl have?
1. Chapter 1

**Yah, i know. i've been writting like, two billion stories all at once, but all these ideas are bombarding me! i needed to write something down!!! so here came this story. please tell me if you like the begining, or if i should just abandon it. thanks for reading this if ya did! **

**L.L.A.P (live long and prosper)**

**~Laces**

I DON'T WANNA BE A PRINCESS

Prelude

He looked over her wounds. Deep gashes on her arms, a black eye, bruised legs, and most likely a few broken ribs. She was soaked head to toe. Just like he found her, buoyant on a log in a stream. He couldn't perceive who would do such a thing to a child. Her breathing was slow and ragged, and he was surprised that she lasted this long. She had will, and it was strong. He could sense that in her unconsciousness, she was still telling herself to keep fighting. He did all he could to try to heal her, and find out who she was. However there were no matches to her finger prints, and there were no missing child reports with her description.

While deep in thought, he heard a groan come from the hospital bed. He looked down to see her slowly opening her green blue eyes, but there was something different about this girl. She was staring right at him, and she didn't scream, or look shocked, or even seem to acknowledge his presence unlike most people.

"is there anyone there?" she whispered in a shy timid voice. It quickly dawned on him that she was blind.

"yes." he answered.

"Where am I?" she inquired weakly.

"A hospital building." he stated.

"he… he got mad at me. I don't wanna become a princess. Or a queen. I really don't wanna." she stated with her eyes watering and her lower lip quivering. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"It's… okay." he said, at a loss for words. "What is your name?"

"Rosemary." she answered.

"And how old are you Rosemary?"

"six. Seven in January." she replied. He nodded his head, not quite sure what to say or do. "Who are you?" she inquired.

"J'onn. J'onn J'onzz."

**I know, it's short, but please tell me what you think! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.1

J'onn knew it was a bad idea. He kept telling himself over and over that it would end terribly, but there was something in his heart that he only felt once. Compassion. This girl reminded him of his two children before they passed. He had no idea why, she just… did.

He asked Rosemary where she came from, and she answered, a place with a lot of kids, which he assumed was an orphanage of a foster home. He didn't get anywhere reading her mind. No images appeared, most likely because she had been blind her entire life, and she knew very little.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door knob jiggle. He quickly morphed into his human appearance, and the doctor strode into the room.

"Good evening Doctor." J'onn stated. The doctor nodded his head, then turned his attention to the child.

"There's a doctor here?" she inquired weakly.

"Yes Rosemary." J'onn smiled slightly. The doctor looked at J'onn perplexed. " she blind." he added on. The doctor nodded his head.

"Rosemary, how old are you sweetie?" he questioned.

"J'onn knows." she smiled. The doctor looked up at the disguised Martian.

"We talked for awhile before you got here. She's six years old." J'onn informed.

"Mr. Jones is it?"

"Yes."

"where was she found exactly?" he inquired.

"Along a near by river." J'onn replied.

"Rosemary." the doctor began, glancing down at the girl but she was asleep. At least she appeared that way. J'onn could sense that she was faking it. However he had no idea why.

"well… do _you _know where she came from?" he inquired.

"From what I gathered, most likely a foster home or orphanage." J'onn informed.

"From what you gathered? What are you a detective?" inquired the doctor with a small chuckle. In a serious manner, J'onn took out his badge from his inside pocket.

"Detective John Jones." he informed, and the doctor smirked.

"Wow. What are the odds?"

"Will she be alright?" J'onn questioned, still concerned about the girl.

"Nothing that some bandages and rest won't be able to fix. She lived through the toughest part of it when she was unconscious. She could have slipped out, and never came back." The doctor told him, explaining things J'onn felt that he already knew. "do you know where you're going to take the girl?"

"I will look into finding whatever family she has, however for the mean time she can stay with me." J'onn replied. The doctor nodded his head, then left the room.

"Finally he left. I hate it when people ask me questions." Rosemary smiled. J'onn slightly smile back.

"I'm going to take you to live with me…" J'onn didn't get to finish his sentence.

"You mean you're gonna adopt me!" she beamed.

"I…" J'onn felt at a loss for words, but Rosemary noticed the tone in his voice.

"I get it. I get it." she sighed. "Nobody ever wants the blind kid."

"No that's not what I…" J'onn let out a heavy sigh. "very well." he was surprised that the words came out of his mouth.

"What?" Rosemary questioned in a shocked voice.

"If I find whatever orphanage you come from, I'll adopt you." he explained. He felt like a different person were speaking through him. What was he suppose to do with a six year old blind girl? J'onn knew it was a bad idea, but he went with his heart anyway.

**sorry i've been alittle slow with this story. hope you enjoyed! please review!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy this chapter! sorry that it took awhile. and also sorry if it's short. :D please enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

Rosemary was quick to run around J'onn's apartment, bumping into chairs and walls in the process.

"Careful Rosemary." J'onn warned once she bumped into her second wall.

"Sorry. Wow this place is BIG!" she smiled. J'onn never thought so. His apartment wasn't lofty or huge. It was small. Smaller than a normal apartment, since he had no need for a bed. J'onn opened the fridge to see if he had any food Rosemary would like. He had milk. Then he had Oreos, Oreos, Oreos, and did I mention Oreos? J'onn sighed. He had way too much of his favorite food. He knew that Oreos and milk would not sustain a small girl. However when he glanced back at Rosemary, she was munching on a banana. J'onn raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that?" he inquired, and was answered with a shrug.

She had been in the hospital for about a week recovering and in that time J'onn was able to locate the orphanage that she was in, and signed the adoption papers. The care taker of the orphanage also gave him what background information she had on Rosemary. Along with the background information, J'onn received a blanket that Rosemary was obsessed with. She didn't have much information on her past. Only her date of birth. And where she was found.

When signing the papers, the care taker kept asking over and over again if he really wanted her, which was always answered by a calm "Yes." The care taker knew that Rosemary was… different then other six year olds, and after all his visits at the hospital, J'onn realized this fact as well. She was very observant and knowing for as young as she was. Also, unlike little girls, she made it very clear that she did NOT want to be a princess or Queen. She was indeed a strange girl.

"Is there any place that I can sleep?" Rosemary inquired.

"Yes. I'll show you to it." J'onn replied, grasping her hand and pulling her gently to the couch. He rested her hand on it, and she felt her way onto the couch. He never used it, but it was there when he bought the apartment. He slept standing of course.

She clutched her blanket (which she called Merlin) and snuggled on the couch.

"Good night J'onn." she smiled.

"Good night Rosemary." he replied, then shook his head. _How am I going to explain this to the league. _


	4. Chapter 4

**heres the next one. a tad bit longer :D please enjoy and review :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt. 3

The next morning J'onn had no clue what to do. He needed to go to the watch tower, and help the Justice League , but it was illegal to leave a girl her age home alone. An idea then dawned on him. She was blind. He could just tell her that he was taking her to his day job, and everything would be fine. He hoped.

Once again, more random food out of nowhere. She was munching on an apple.

_Can all earth children do this? _He thought to himself. "Rosemary?" he inquired. She jumped, startled by his presence, but then quickly smiled.

"Hi J'onn."

"I am going to take you to work with me today. Is that alright with you?"

"Okay!" she beamed, but then added, "can I take Merlin with me?" J'onn looked down at the small blanket with patches of red fuzzy material, green sand paper material, bumpy brown material, and yellow leather material. All of that on an originally powder blue blanket.

"Of course you can bring Merlin." J'onn smiled slightly. He took her outside and they walked around. J'onn wanted to make her believe that his work was close by, and on earth. He walked into an ally way and clicked a button on his COM link to signal Mr. Terrific to beam him up.

They appeared in the watch tower and several people stared at the random little girl.

"We are here." J'onn stated, as he walked over to the controll panel.

"J'onn I…" Flash started as he walked into the room, but then noticed the little girl hugging a strange looking blanket. "well hello there." he smiled at her, then looked up at J'onn. "Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Rosemary." J'onn stated. "Rosemary, this is Wally." he grasped Rosemary's hand and brought it to Wally's to shake. At first Flash was shocked that J'onn used his real name, but then realized that the girl was blind.

"Nice to meet you Wally. This is Merlin." she grinned, bring up her blanket.

"It's nice to meet you, and… Merlin too." Flash smiled, but then gave a quizative look at J'onn.

"Wally. Tell the others that we need to have a meeting." J'onn stated.

"Gotcha!" he replied, gone in less then a second.

"Where'd Wally go?" Rosemary inquired.

"he just ran off." answered J'onn.

"He must be really fast." she grinned. She didn't know the half of it.

Into the room walked Zatanna.

"Zatanna. You are good with children, are you not?" J'onn questioned.

"Ummm… some say." she answered.

"I need you to watch over Rosemary for me." Zatanna raised an eyebrow, then looked down at the giggling little girl with a funny looking blanket draped over her head. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Hello Rosemary. My name is Zatanna." she stated, extending her hand to shake. Rosemary slid the blanket off of her head and smiled,

"Hi Zatanna." she was completely unaware of the extended hand, and Zatanna understood why.

"I have to go to a meeting Rosemary. Promise me that you will be good for Zatanna." J'onn stated.

"Okay. I promise that I'll be good. And Merlin will be good too." she smiled.

"I'll try to be back soon." J'onn stated, and was off to have a meeting with the other founders.

**tell me what you think of it so far. i'm not sure if i'll continue.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please tell me what you think :D hope you enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

"You did what!" John also known as Green Lantern, exclaimed.

"I've adopted a little girl." J'onn repeated calmly.

"and why did you adopt a blind six-year-old?" John questioned with a hint of his shock still in his voice.

"I… I don't know. Something told me that I needed to." J'onn explained.

"So what? We have to find several members willing to be babysitters while not on duty?" Flash inquired. J'onn held his head down. He didn't wish to cause any trouble.

"Maybe we could…" Wonder Woman's voice was cut off by the intercom.

"J'onn you are needed on the main deck." Mr. Terrific's voice boomed from the device.

"We'll continue this issue at another time." Superman stated, and J'onn quickly rushed to the main room, followed by the six other founders. There stood Zatanna and Rosemary.

"J'onn…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Is she okay?" he asked, worry in his crimson eyes.

"Yes. She's fine, but she's… she's powerful. With more training, she could be more powerful then me." Zatanna explained. J'onn was confused, and so were the others.

"What do you mean?" Bruce questioned in his dark voice.

"She can do magic that even people far older than her have difficulties with." Zatanna stated, and J'onn was still in shock. "She can make objects appear without having to utter a single spell. It's incredible to be able to do that in the magical community, especially at her age." Zatanna continued. J'onn knelt down next to Rosemary.

"Rosemary, can you do magic?" he inquired.

"I don't know." she shrugged. J'onn thought for a moment, then an idea struck him.

"Could you get me an apple?" he questioned. Rosemary smiled and nodded her head. In a slight puff of smoke, an apple appeared in her hand.

"Here you go J'onn." she smiled as she extended her hand with the apple straight foreword for him to take. J'onn picked up the apple, and smiled,

"Thank you Rosemary. What do you call making the apple appear?" he questioned, and she shrugged.

"Nothing really."

"how do you make an apple appear?" he inquired.

"I just think of the taste and how it feels and then it comes into my hands." she smiled.

"Thank you Rosemary." J'onn stated, giving her a hug and then he faced the other members.

"Zatanna, can you show her to the cafeteria?" Zatanna nodded her head, then reached out to Rosemary's hand and then held it.

"J'onn has to finish up his meeting. I'm going to take you to the cafeteria." she smiled. J'onn watched as they walked off.

"Well this changes a lot." Flash stated.

"we should try to help her with her abilities. We wouldn't want them to get out of control when she got older." John stated.

"we should do it inconspicuously however. We don't want to scare her." Wonder Woman stated. They all looked to J'onn who had a worried expression on his face.

"J'onn what's wrong?" Hawk girl questioned.

"When I found her in the hospital, she was injured. The orphanage also had nothing to do with her injuries. Someone hurt her, and I am not sure, but that someone might of known about her abilities."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy! i'm very sorry for this chapter taking so long. i just have terrible writters block. please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.5

J'onn knew that he needed to talk to Rosemary about what happened the night she was in the hospital. The orphanage woman mentioned how it would be very unlike Rosemary to run away, and because of her blindness, close to impossible. She also left Merlin behind if she ran away, and she was in love with that blanket. Obviously the chance that she ran away was very slim. So what happened?

J'onn walked into the cafeteria to see Rosemary sitting with Zatanna, who was asking Rosemary about her abilities. He walked next to the table, and sat next to Rosemary.

"Hello Rosemary." he said with a smile.

"Hi J'onn. Zatanna says that I can do magic! Isn't that cool?" she questioned with a big grin.

"Yes." J'onn answered, and then took a deep breath, "Rosemary. I need you to tell me what happened the night I found you." he stated. The smile on Rosemary's face immediately disappeared.

"It's… it's weird… and scary." she pouted. It was clear to J'onn that she didn't want to talk about it, and he could understand. She was beaten and close to dying when he found her.

"You don't need to tell me, but can you think back to that night and play out what happened?" he inquired, placing a hand on her head.

"Okay." she nodded.

_J'onn went deep into her mind and saw everything she did, which was total darkness. But he made it so that he was in her place, meaning he would feel, smell, taste, and hear everything that she went through. He felt as if he was in a bed, which was most likely her bed in the orphanage. He could feel Merlin's material next to him. Suddenly, he felt like he was levitating in air. _

"_What's happening?" he could hear Rosemary question. He felt like he flew out of the window and through the air some more. "What's going on? Wait, where's Merlin?" she questioned frantically. He then felt a hand get placed over her mouth. _

"_Silence child." hissed a woman's voice. J'onn knew that voice!_

"_Mother! Where is my princess!" inquired a child's voice. J'onn knew who that was too! _

"_She is right here my son." stated the woman. _

"_A little scrawny, isn't she mother?" the young boy said in a disappointed voice._

"_I suppose so, but she is very powerful." the woman explained. _

"_What's going on? What do you want?" Rosemary questioned as J'onn could fell the sensation of her feet touching the ground. _

"_You are going to be my princess." the young boy stated._

"_A princess?" _

"_No. _My _princess." the boy corrected. _

"_But what if I don't wanna be a princess?" she questioned. _

"_It doesn't matter what you want. I need someone to rule beside me, and because of your power, that someone is you." he stated harshly. _

"_But… but… I don't wanna. I still need to be adopted." she stated. J'onn could feel a harsh slap come across Rosemary's face. _

"_Shut up child. No one would adopt you anyway. Who would want a weird blind girl anyway?" he questioned. _

"_Someone would. There is a person out there who'll adopt me. Merlin told me!"_

"_Ha! Merlin's an idiot!" he laughed. J'onn felt Rosemary's hand ball up into a fist, and punch blindly towards the voice. He felt it connect to flesh, and he heard the boy gasp for air. She most likely punched him in the stomach._

"_Merlin's not an idiot!" she exclaimed. _

"_Insolent child! You dare hurt your master!" he screamed. _

"_You're not my master!" Rosemary yelled. _

"_I'll teach you how to behave!" he exclaimed, and J'onn felt the pain. He knew that that was where she was beaten. The pain was intense and he could feel the tears streak down Rosemary's cheeks. He could feel her going in and out of consciousness._

"_You will be my princess." hissed the boy. She then blacked out. _

J'onn didn't know how she made it to the river afterwards, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was enraged at the people who did that to Rosemary. She was like a daughter to him, and knowing that these people got away with beating her made him sick.

"They hurt me J'onn. I don't like them." Rosemary pouted, hugging Merlin tight.

"Me neither, but it will be okay. I won't let them hurt you again." J'onn stated. Zatanna gave him a quizzical look.

"Do you know who hurt her?" she inquired. J'onn nodded his head.

"Morgan Le Fey, and Mordred."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER i'll try to get this started again.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt. 6

"J'onn where are we going?" Rosemary inquired as J'onn held her tightly in his arms.

"We're going home. How are you feeling?" he inquired gently.

"I'm… okay." she informed as she clutched onto Merlin tightly. J'onn could feel her curl up more and she placed her head on his chest.

"Rosemary, please do not lie to me." he stated. Rosemary sighed, but questioned,

"How could you make me feel and hear what happened the night? I could feel it all over again, how can you do that?" Rosemary was shaking a little and here eyes were locked foreword, where she thought J'onn's face might have been.

J'onn sighed, but knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Rosemary, do you know about the Justice League?"

"Yes. I hear about them on the news."

"Well, Rosemary…" J'onn took in a deep breath. He didn't want Rosemary to be afraid of him, like most children were. "I am the Martian Manhunter, I'm a Martian and one of my abilities is that I can go into your mind. I am sorry that I did not tell you earlier."

J'onn waited for the girl to turn on him. To fear what all children saw as the "Scary Alien" however, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks for telling me J'onn." she smiled.

"You… are not afraid of me?" J'onn questioned baffled.

"Why would I be? You're really nice." she smiled and J'onn smiled back even though she couldn't see it.

"Rosemary, I'm going to take you back to the apartment, but tomorrow, I will try to get you a room in the watch tower, alright?"

"okay J'onn." she nodded and then yawned.

J'onn transported himself and the small girl down to earth in his apartment and placed Rosemary on the couch, where she curled up with Merlin.

"Good night J'onn." she yawned.

"Goodnight Rosemary." J'onn grinned.

"I love you." she said sleepily. J'onn froze a moment, but then smiled, and whispered,

"I love you too."


End file.
